Whiskey Lullaby
by AmandaL
Summary: Based on the song Whiskey Lullaby by Brad Paisley and Allison Krauss. I know this is not the usual music genre for VM fics but give it a chance plaese.
1. Logan

**Title: Whiskey Lullaby**

**Chapter: 1 of 2**

**Pairing: Some L/V **

**Rating: R**

**Warnings: Strong Language and character death**

**Spoilers: Different events from the whole series are mentioned.**

**Summary: Futurefic based on the song Whiskey Lullaby by Brad Paisley and Allison Krauss. **

**A/N: I know this is not the usual music genre for VM fics but please give it a chance. Also some things may be AU obviously since it is a futurefic.**

*******Logan*******

"I love you so much Veronica Mars and I would love nothing more than for you to become my wife," I

asked my girlfriend of three years, silently praying to whatever God there may be that she would say

yes. That day in the cafeteria at Hearst had been a new beginning for Veronica and I. She had broken up

with that dork Piz a week later and had left for her internship in Virgina, not before stopping by my

hotel to tell me goodbye though.

_*****Flashback******_

_Logan walked groggily to answer the door of his suite at the Grand. To say he was shocked to see the _

_petite blond smiling at him when he opened the door would be an understatement._

"_What are you doing here Veronica?" he had asked. There was no anger or even sadness in his voice _

_just genuine confusion. She was the one who had told him she needed some time before she could _

_forgive him. And he was pretty sure that time in Veronica's mind meant a lot more than a week._

"_I came to say goodbye," she told him._

_A series of emotions ran through Logan's mind hurt,confusion, anger, love, and finally settled on _

_sadness. Apparently the emotion was evident on his face as well because Veronica hurried to continue _

_speaking._

"_I'm going to Virgina for a summer internship with the FBI. I think I may have told you about it. I will _

_be back at Hearst when Sophomore year starts."_

"_Yeah I think I remember you mentioning it. I'm happy for you," Logan said. The relief he felt was _

_evident not only in his voice but on his face as well. He motioned for her to come in after realizing that _

_they were still standing in his doorway and he was in his red silk boxers. Once Veronica was in the _

_suite and Logan had closed the door he pulled her to him in a tight hug. He knew this probably wasn't _

_the most appropriate action but when he felt Veronica return the hug, all the doubt left his mind. _

_Her green eyes looked up into his brown ones and Logan knew that he would always love Veronica _

_Mars no matter who or what came between them. And then she said the words he had been waiting to _

_hear._

"_I love you Logan and I have broken up with Piz."_

"_So you're willing to give us another chance?" Logan asked, hope was evident in his voice._

"_Yeah I am. I know we have a lot of problems we have to work on and it won't be easy. I also know _

_though that I love you more than life itself," she said before she leaned into him and pressed her lips to _

_his in a passionate kiss._

_When lack of oxygen became a problem for both of them they broke the kiss. _

"_I have to be at the airport in thirty minutes," she said. "I was hoping you could drive me."_

"_I'd love to," Logan said. He went to his bedroom and quickly changed his clothes. He came out to _

_find Veronica on his couch watching an old rerun of Buffy the Vampire Slayer that Logan had on his _

_TiVo. _

"_Seriously Logan, you TiVo Buffy?" Veronica asked with a laugh._

"_Yeah well I have a thing for tiny hot blondes," he told her which in turn got him a punch in his upper _

_arm. Once they had both finished laughing Logan was the first to speak, "Ready to go?"_

"_Yep as ready as I'll ever be," she said._

_Logan grabbed his keys from the coffee table and they headed to the parking garage. Logan unloaded _

_Veronica's luggage from her 2005 Saturn and into the back of his X Terra. When they arrived at the _

_airport Logan had to force the sadness from his voice. He knew if he showed all the emotion he was _

_feeling than Veronica would want to stay and he couldn't have that on his conscience, this was her _

_dream._

"_I'll be there in a few weeks after you get settled in," Logan told her. He wasn't sure who he was trying _

_to reassure more though her or himself._

"_Okay. I love you," she said pulling him into one last hug before boarding her plane._

_*****End Flashback******_

Now here they were three years later. Both were college graduates. Veronica with a degree in Criminal

Justice and he had a degree in Creative Writing as well as a minor in Journalism. Veronica had been

offered a job with the California division of the FBI and he was currently working on his first book.

He had asked Keith's permission as well as his blessing to marry Veronica. Now as they sit at a corner

table at the most upscale French restaurant in LA he's waiting anxiously for her answer and then he

sees the tears well up in her eyes, 'Damn she's gonna say no' he thinks to himself. Then he hears it, "Yes

Logan." Never had two words sounded better to him.

He stood and pulled her into a hug and pressed his lips to hers in a heated kiss. He pulls away though

when he hears all the clapping of the other restaurant patrons.

"I wonder which tabloid will have the story first," he says bitterly. He hates that even to this day the

Echolls name has so much tabloid coverage even after his father's death.

"Relax Logan. This is our moment. No one can ruin it," Veronica tells him placing her hand on his

cheek.

"I know you're right, now lets get out of here and go celebrate the right way," he tells her with a smirk.

" Right behind you," she responded.

"Well I'd really prefer to be behind you," he told her.

"What a coincidence that's where I want you to be too," she said.

When Veronica and Logan reached his house they barely made it through the door before both of them

were shirtless. Logan had moved out of the Grand sophomore year at Hearst and this was one of many

times he was grateful for that. They didn't even make it to the bedroom he fucked her against the wall

in the living room. Once they were able to move again he carried her to his bed and made love to his

fiancé the right way.

***** 6 Months Later*****

"I slept with someone else," she said with tears in her eyes.

Logan couldn't believe what he was hearing from her. She was not a cheater neither of them were

actually. He had to be imagining this. It was all just a horrible dream. It had to just be a dream.

"Why?"he asked her.

"I was at a bar one night, alone of course. You were off promoting your book in New York and I was

so incredibly lonely. I don't know why I kept drinking. Well actually that's a lie I do know why, I kept

drinking because I was thinking about Lily and about Duncan and about how the Fab Four became two.

Well anyways, a guy who looked a lot like you came up to me and offered to buy me a drink. I knew it

wasn't you but it made me feel less lonely. So after a couple more drinks he offered to drive me home.

I said yes for a reason that I still don't understand."

"You fucked him in our bed Veronica?" he asked interrupting her.

"No. I could never do that Logan," she said.

"So where then Veronica?" he asked her.

"The guest room," she answered. "It was just the one time Logan and I hope we can work through

this."

"The engagement is off. I can work through a lot of things Veronica but not cheating," he told her.

Somehow his words came out a lot calmer than how he was feeling. "You can keep the house, the ring,

and everything else I have ever gotten you." With that said he stood up, packed his clothes and left the

house.

He buried his pain in drinking and tried his hardest to forget Veronica but no matter how much he drank

he could never forget her. He loved her so much even though she had caused him so much pain. It was

a year later when he finally got my mind off of her for good. He went and bought a 9mm gun, went

back to his apartment and got trashed and then he wrote the note:

_To whom it may concern:_

_Let it be known that I Logan Echolls loved Veronica Mars until the very second that I died. She was my _

_whole world._ _I had hoped that things would get better for us but I guess it just wasn't meant to be for_

_us. Dick I appreciate you always being there for me man. I'm sorry to do this to you especially after _

_everything that happened with Cassidy. I love you man and watch out for Veronica, please._

_Logan A. Echolls_

He laid the note beside be on the bedside table and he put the gun to his temple and pulled the trigger.

The next thing he knew he was seeing Lily and floating around in the sky.

_**TBC**_


	2. Veronica

**Title: Whiskey Lullaby**

**Chapter: 2 of 2**

**Pairing: Some L/V **

**Rating: R**

**Warnings: Strong Language and character death**

**Spoilers: Different events from the whole series are mentioned.**

**Summary: Futurefic based on the song Whiskey Lullaby by Brad Paisley and Allison Krauss.**

**___________________________________________________________________________________**

******Veronica******

Veronica awoke at 4:30 in the morning by a pounding on her door. She staggered to the door grabbing

her taser on the way, even though she was pretty sure most bad guys didn't just come knock on the

door. But who knows they were in Neptune after all. She looked through the peephole and saw a very

upset looking Dick Casablancas. 'Oh my God this can't be good' she thought. Dick hadn't talked to her

at all since she and Logan split up a year ago. Not that he'd really liked her all that much when she and

Logan had been together.

"Dick, what's going on?" she asked when she opened her door.

"Veronica, I think we should sit down before I tell you this," Dick said with a sincerity in his voice that

she never knew existed.

"Okay," she said growing more worried by the second. She stepped aside to allow him into her home.

Dick took a seat on her couch and she sat beside him awaiting his explanation for his visit. "Veronica,

they found Logan's body last night, well more specifically I found his body."

Veronica went from curious and confused to just hysterical, "What do you mean found his body?!!?"

"Ronnie, Logan's dead. He killed himself," Dick said, his voice was heavy with emotion. He had

pushed Cassidy into his suicide and hadn't been able to prevent Logan's.

"No Dick you can't be serious. Logan would never do that," Veronica cried.

Dick stared at the woman sitting beside him and suddenly he looked at her in a completely different

way. She wasn't the strong Veronica that she had been after Lily had been murdered. The Veronica that

never showed a single emotion. But she wasn't the other Veronica from before Lily's murder either. He

wasn't sure what to do so he did what he figured Logan would of done. He wrapped his arms around

her and held her while she cried. "I'm sorry Veronica but I saw him with my own two eyes and he left a

note."

"What did his note say?" Veronica was almost afraid to ask.

Dick hesitated before speaking, "He loved you right up until the second he died and he asked me to

look out for you."

If it was at all possible Veronica cried harder. "It's all my fucking fault. I should have went to him after

we broke up. I should have begged him to take me back. I thought it was for the best though. I didn't

want us to end up in a relationship like he and Lily had. If only I had gone to him."

Dick pulled away and looked at her, "You know what Veronica you're right it is your fault. I mean you

and Logan got past so much bullshit and you go out fuck someone else."

Veronica's hurt turned into anger, "Fuck you Dick. You don't know shit about mine and Logan's

relationship. Now get the fuck out of my house!"

"Fuck you Veronica, I know Logan loved you more than he loved his own god damned self. That's why

we have to fuckin bury another friend. He was all I had left Veronica," Dick said before slamming

Veronica's door behind him. Veronica grabbed a bottle of Vodka she had and sat down on the couch and

began drinking it.

****_Flashback****_

_Veronica was twelve years old when she developed her first crush. His name was Logan Echolls. He _

_was an old friend of her friends Duncan and Lily Kane. He stood on the soccer field one afternoon _

_when she had finished her practice. She ran over to Lily who was standing beside him. She saw _

_Logan's eyes look her up and down and she wished Lily would have picked a better time to introduce _

_them instead of when Veronica was in her soccer shorts and knee socks and had her hair in two sloppy _

_pigtails. When Logan gave an appreciative smirk though she felt butterflies in her stomach. Two weeks _

_later Lily had announced she would have Logan as her boyfriend and Veronica buried her feelings and _

_ended up falling for Duncan._

_****End Flashback****_

Veronica took another swig from the bottle wishing she would have made a move on Logan when she

had the chance. Maybe they wouldn't have ended up so fucked up and he would still be here.

****_Flashback****_

"_Truth or dare Logan?" Lily asked as the fab four sat in the limo on the way to Homecoming._

"_Truth," Logan said._

"_What did you think of Veronica the first time you met her?" Lily asked with a devious smirk._

"_I thought she was hot," Logan said smiling as Veronica laughed and blushed._

"_I was twelve," she said trying to sound offended._

"_Yeah like you weren't working it in your shorts and knee socks," Logan laughed._

"_That was my soccer uniform!"_

"_Whatever! It totally worked," Logan yelled as the whole limo laughed._

_Later that night Logan and Lily broke up yet again. Veronica found him drowning his sorrows in a fifth _

_a Vodka on the main staircase of the school. She had comforted him as he told her how he had seen _

_Lily kissing someone else. That was also the first night since Lily had staked her claim that Veronica _

_allowed herself to feel anything more than friendship for Logan. She gave him a quick kiss and pulled _

_away prepared to bolt but Logan pulled her back and kissed her deeply. When they finally broke apart _

_Veronica ran. Lily had announced the next day that she and Logan were back together. _

_****End Flashback****_

Veronica had thought about that night a lot after Lily was gone, but she had never allowed herself to

remember the first time she and Logan had kissed. She had always blocked it out and just counted the

Camelot as their first kiss. 'Yet another time I could have changed the way things ended up' she thought

to herself as she finished off the bottle.

She didn't move to grab another bottle instead she cried herself to sleep only to have more thoughts of

Logan.

She awoke later that day at two in the afternoon to her cell phone ringing. Looking at the screen she

saw Wallace's name.

"Hello," she answered the phone.

"Hey Veronica. I heard about Logan. I'm really sorry. I know what he meant to you," Wallace said.

"Yeah well if he really meant anything to me I wouldn't have cheated on him and caused this,"

Veronica said her voice broke as tears fell from her eyes.

"This isn't your fault," Wallace told her.

"Oh really because I think Dick would disagree with you on that one," Veronica said.

"He's hurt V. You can't think he means everything he says," Wallace tried to reassure his friend making

a mental note to have a few words with Dick Casablancas later.

"I'm hurt too Wallace. I loved Logan and now it's my fault we have to bury him," she cried.

"Veronica it isn't your fault. Logan had a lot of issues that he never fully dealt with and it caught up to

him," Wallace told her.

"I guess you're right but that still doesn't change the fact that he was a lot happier before I messed

things up," Veronica responded.

"Alright well I'll be flying in tomorrow. I'll call Mac for you and find out when his memorial will be,"

Wallace told her. He figured it would be better for him to talk to Mac instead of her husband who

incidentally was Dick Casablancas.

"Thanks Wallace. I appreciate it," Veronica said.

"No problem Veronica. I'll see you tomorrow."

"See you tomorrow," Veronica replied before hanging up her phone.

Veronica received several more phone calls before she finally couldn't take it anymore and shut her

phone off. All she wanted to do was get drunk and forget all about Logan Echolls. She grabbed a fifth

of Crown Royal and plopped down onto her couch. She had finished half the bottle before she began

thinking about Logan.

****_Flashback****_

"_You could be out here with some pretty boy just looking to get laid," Logan said as they were making out in the backseat of his X Terra._

"_Wait are you saying you're not pretty?" Veronica asked smiling at him._

"_I'm saying I'm in love with you," Logan said seriously._

_Veronica wanted to say it back. She really did but instead she said, "The things guys will say to get _

_past second base."_

_She figured Logan would be pissed and would want her to just go into her apartment. Instead he _

_leaned over and kissed her as he laid her down in the seat. As their make out session got hotter the _

_roar of motorcycles interrupted them followed by a bullet going through Logan's back window. Logan _

_made sure his body had covered hers so she wouldn't be harmed. The next morning Logan had made _

_sure to call her and tell her he had meant what he said. He was in love with her, somehow she was still _

_unable to say it back._

_****End Flashback****_

_---_**The day of Logan's funeral---**

Wallace stood beside Veronica as they made their way into the church. Veronica hung back though

thinking of what Dick had said. This was also her first time at a funeral since Lily's. She hadn't went to

Cassidy's or even to Meg's she just hadn't felt right about it. Tears rolled down her cheeks as she saw

Trina sitting in the front row beside Dick and Mac. Veronica couldn't bring herself to go sit with them

she knew everyone felt like it was her fault that they were there today. She took her seat in the back and

Wallace sat down beside her. She could feel everyone's eyes on her especially Dick's. They all turned

their attention to the front of the church when the minister began the service.

"At this time if any of Logan's friends or family members would like to say anything you may come

up," the minister told them.

Naturally Trina stepped up there first, "Logan and I were never all that close growing up in fact at times

we were almost like perfect strangers. Over the past few years after our father's death Logan and I grew

closer though. We may not have had the best relationship, but I loved my little brother. I will never

forget him."

The next person that stepped up was Dick Casablancas, "Logan was my best friend. Actually he was

more like a brother to me. He let me move in with him. He helped me make it through college as well

as made me a better human being. I used to be a superficial surfer boy but Logan changed me. He had

been the same way until he fell in love." At that statement Dick looked back at Veronica. Dick

continued speaking, "I'll always think of Logan like a brother. He was and always will be the best

friend I ever had." Dick went back to his seat but before he sat down he saw Veronica rushing out of

the church.

Veronica refused to let the tears fall until she reached her car. She knew Wallace would be right behind

her but she figured if she ran fast enough she could get the hell out of there without him catching up to

her. Dick's words kept playing over and over again in her mind and she knew they were true, Logan

had been like Dick until they had got together and then he had changed little by little. He didn't decide

to blow off school and live off of Aaron's money. He graduated college and had a very successful career

of his own. He even wrote under a different name because he refused to use the Echolls name to further

his career. Veronica couldn't help but blame herself for this situation. She never thought she would be

capable of cheating especially not on Logan. She loved him with all her heart and she still couldn't

figure out what the hell had made her cheat on him. She could say it was because she was drunk and

lonely but she knew that wasn't really the reason. Those were just excuses she had told herself to try

and make herself feel better. It never worked but it didn't stop her from trying. She knew almost

everyone in the church and she also knew that more than half of them blamed her for Logan's suicide,

hell she couldn't blame them for feeling she was responsible she felt the same way. Veronica stopped at

a liquor store on her way back to her house and bought herself some whiskey. When she got home she

unplugged her house phone and shut off her cell. She didn't want anyone to bother her. She went to her

bedroom and picked up a photo of herself and Logan the night they had gotten engaged. They both

looked so happy in the picture and now here they were a year and a half later and Logan was gone and

it was all her fault. She finished the three pints of whiskey that she had bought herself and pulled out

the gun that she kept in her nightstand beside her bed. She clutched the picture of her and Logan in one

hand and held the gun to her temple in the other. Her only thoughts as she pulled the trigger was that

soon she would be with Logan and Lily, at least she hoped she would. Wallace found her the next

morning still clutching Logan's photo. Veronica's spirit looked down on her friend as he found her

body and she felt extremely guilty for doing that to him and to her dad. She felt a hand on her shoulder

and when she turned she saw Logan standing there with Lily beside him. After Veronica hugged Lily

she looked at Logan and hesitated before speaking, "I'm so sorry for everything. I love you so much

and I couldn't imagine my life without you. I had to be with you."

"I love you too Veronica I always have. Now we can be together forever."

THE END

A/N: I know this is a really dark fic but when I wrote it I was in a dark place myself also I know a lot

of characters differ from the show but review and let me know what you thought, please.


End file.
